A Deadly Sin
by SAMPSON12187
Summary: During his fight with Mizuki, Naruto unleashes a power not seen ever before in the ninja world. And who are these people claiming to be Naruto's siblings. Naruto with some Full Metal Alchemist elements.
1. Uncontrollable Rage

A Deadly Sin

Prologue- Uncontrollable Rage

Disclaimer- I do not own either Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- scene change**

Start Chapter

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Kyuubi's roar sounded throughout the night as many ninjas tried to stop the nine-tailed beast's rampage through Konoha.

Many ninjas have already met their fate thanks to the unholy power that the kitsune possessed, and if something wasn't done soon many more of the village's ninja would meet the same fate.

One of the many ninjas that protected Konoha screamed out "Keep him back, we have to hold him off till the Hokage gets here."

With another mighty roar, the Kyuubi crashed one of his tails into the ground causing the ground to quake, and a crater to form where the tail hit.

The attacking ninjas knew how futile their attempts at bringing down the fox really were, but they were determined to make their stand, and buy enough time for their kage to do whatever it was that he was planning, and right when all seemed lost, the thunderous crash from behind heralded the arrival of their Hokage riding along on his great summon, Gamabunta.

Seeing their leader on the battlefield lifted the spirits of the many ninja that were fighting the Kyuubi.

"Get back, give the Hokage room" a ninja yelled, calling for the remaining ninja on the field to retreat behind the Yondaime Hokage.

Hearing this the ninjas that were holding the kyuubi back, quickly made haste. Trusting the Yondaime to get the job done, and save they village.

Up on the head of the giant frog the Yondaime Hokage, watched as his village's ninja made a quick exit.

Once the field was clear the current Hokage looked sadly down at the slumbering blonde baby, who was laying asleep just in front of his feet.

With sad eyes and a voice that conveyed how much guilt he was truly feeling at the moment, he muttered to the new born "Please forgive me for what I must do, but I have no other choice."

He then proceeded through a quick set of hand signals and shouted out "Shiki Fuujin.(1)" Striking a deal with the great shinigami and seal the beast inside the infant, but at the cost of his own life.

As the deal became complete the great shinigami appeared on the field and reached out grabbing the kyuubi, and placing it in the new born child, but the ninja on the field only saw a flash of light before the nine-tailed fox they were just fighting seemed to vanish.

Not one person moved, and for the first time in what seemed to be long time the forest was quiet. Save for the sound of one baby crying from atop the Yondaime's summon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

12 years later...

It was silent in the forest, expect for the occasional soft footstep or breaking of a twig. A blonde haired boy with whisker like marks on his face struggled with a giant scroll as he carried it over the rough terrain.

"Damn it" Naruto muttered to himself annoyed as the scroll got caught on another branch. "He could have chosen one of the tiny scrolls but no he has to choose the biggest one" Naruto complained.

Pulling the scroll free, Naruto looked out towards the forest, and mumbled to himself "Mizuki-sensei said that the area should be right around here so where is it."

Just as he finished his statement he saw the little shack that signified the spot they were supposed to meet, and quickly ran to it.

Jumping up and down excitedly, Naruto quickly opened the scroll. Excited on learning a new Jutsu and passing his test, and become a Genin in the process.

Looking down at the scroll he quickly read the first technique to himself "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.(2)"

Grabbing his head in frustration, the blonde-haired ninja-prospect said dejectedly "Bunshin just great the one technique I suck at."

Quickly composing himself he said to himself, determination clearly on his face "Okay I can do this, let's concentrate and get the job done."

After saying that he sat down in front of the scroll, determined not to fail this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In another part of the forest a Chuunin teacher was currently searching frantically around for his student.

"Come on Naruto where could you be" Iruka nervously said to himself, before a flash of orange caught his eye. Turning around, he saw the form of Naruto runny fast and away from him.

Quickly following the orange jumpsuit which he could now clearly see, he yelled out "NARUTO STOP THIS INSTANT!"

In response all Naruto did was turn his head and give one of his trademark fox like smiles before speeding up, gaining space from the irate teacher.

Grinding his teeth, Iruka sped up trying to catch up to the form of Naruto, but he soon found out that no matter how much faster he went it seemed Naruto just keep on getting further and further away from the teacher.

The confused Iruka, thought to himself 'I don't understand, I know Naruto has tons of stamina but there's no way he's this much faster then me.'

When all of a sudden without warning the Naruto Iruka was following just vanished into thin air. No puff of smoke, no nothing one minute he was there and the next gone.

Stopping on the branch that Naruto disappeared from Iruka looked around widely for any sign of the yellow haired boy.

Looking down, Iruka finally found the form of Naruto. Sitting Indian style in front of the scroll he took from the Hokage's tower, reading from it.

Iruka happily smiled that he had found the boy before any body else could, but that smile was quickly replace with a frown as he jumped down ready to confront his student.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With all of his attention on the Naruto on the ground Iruka completely missed the form of a second Naruto just above the branch he was standing on before.

The second Naruto smiled viciously as Iruka jumped down towards the one reading the scroll.

"Okay, looks like I've done my part" the Naruto in the tree said to himself.

Looking to his right he showed no surprise at seeing Mizuki running towards the scene.

Chuckling to himself he said "Now Pawn it's your turn" before jumping further up the tree and making his way towards his intended destination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka jumped down, landing right in front of Naruto anger clearly on his face.

Naruto hearing the noise nervously looked up, and started to shake in fear at the anger that Iruka was displaying.

Hitting Naruto over the head, Iruka angrily yelled at his student "Stupid why didn't you stop when I called out to you."

Fear replaced by confusion, Naruto questioned "Called out to me, what are you talking about Iruka-sensei?"

"Idiot" Iruka yelled "When I was _chasing _you" emphasizing the word chasing.

"Chasing me?" Naruto questioned again before shaking his violently and saying "Never mind about that, I'm gonna show you this super-cool Jutsu from the scroll and then your gonna pass me" saying the last with a huge smile on his face.

"Pass you?" the confused Iruka said "Why would I pass you?"

"Well Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn a jutsu from this scroll, you would pass me" Naruto said while hopping up and down excitedly "I'm gonna pass this test, and then be one step closer to becoming Hokage."

Iruka's eyes widened after hearing what Naruto said and only repeated "Mizuki" before moving in front of Naruto and pushing him out of the way.

Naruto who was now on the ground angrily got back up and angrily yelled while dusting off his clothes "Iruka-sensei what's the big idea" before turning around and letting out a horrified yell of "IRUKA-SENEI!"

For Iruka was currently kneeled over, with blood dribbling out his mouth and a fuma shuriken sticking out of his back.

Naruto nervously started to make his way towards Iruka, but before he could make any progress a yell from Iruka stopped him dead in his tracks.

"NARUTO RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" Iruka yelled at the top of his voice.

Looking confused at his teacher, Naruto nervously said "What are you talking about Iruk..." only to have his sentence get cut off by an unknown third party.

"Heh, who would have thought that you would take a hit for that animal" an unknown person said from a tree behind Iruka.

Turning quickly, Naruto got in a sloppy defense stance only to let his guard drop after seeing that it was Mizuki, his other teacher, standing in the tree.

Shouting out at his other teacher Naruto proclaimed "Hurry Mizuki-sensei, Iruka-sensei's injured and needs help" while pointing at his teacher.

Laughing to himself, Mizuki called out to Naruto "Of course he's injured you fool, that's what he gets for taking the hit for a demon like you."

Looking surprised at his teachers statement and Naruto came to a sudden and correct conclusion, and without hesitation screamed out "You, you're the one that threw that and hit Iruka-sensei."

Laughing louder this time Mizuki declared "Good your not as dumb as I thought, that way you'll understand with great celerity what I'm about to tell you."

Blinking confused Naruto said "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Smiling insanely, the grey-haired teacher said "What? Well I just felt you should know why this village hates you so much before you die."

Iruka still on his knees with the giant shuriken still in his back, eyes widened in realization before he shouted out "NO MIZUKI!"

"Why everyone hates me" Naruto repeated dazed and not hearing Iruka at all.

With Mizuki's full attention on Naruto he didn't see Iruka strain himself and pull the large shuriken off of his back and hold it at his side.

Laughing again Mizuki said "Yes why everyone hates yo..." only to be cut off by Iruka standing up and throwing the shuriken that was previously stuck in his back at the former leaf ninja.

Hearing the weapon flying through the air Mizuki turned towards it and was able to jump out of the way of the thrown weapon just seconds before it went by where he was standing.

Sneering at Iruka, Mizuki angrily said "I was going to save you till after I finished the little monster, but it seems like I'll have to make a change in my plans."

Grabbing his other fuma shuriken from his back, he smirked at Iruka as he took aim.

Dropping his head in despair, Iruka looked over one more time at Naruto to see him just standing their frozen looking at Mizuki. Knowing he no longer had the strength to move Iruka sat there waiting for the end to come.

Naruto stood their staring through unblinking eyes at the scene before him. All he could think about was what Mizuki said, a reason why the whole village would hate him. Looking down he clenched and unclenched his hands as that thought ran through his head over and over again, and for some reason he didn't understand both his stomach and left eye was beginning to burn in pain. As every second went by the ache continued to grow and grow and with it for some reason an incredible rage seemed to grow in him as well. His breathing slowly started to grow ragged as he tried to control the feeling of intense rage that seemed to be growing and growing. Unknown to him something inside of him was changing. His canines grew his right eye became a dark blue, his iris growing more slitted and his left eye started to glow white. For a split second Naruto could have sworn that his left eye showed Mizuki throw his fuma shuriken at his favorite teacher and a way for Naruto to block it with the very scroll he stole, while the right eye continued to showed him Mizuki still up in the tree aiming the weapon at the still kneeling Iruka.

Not wanting to take a chance Naruto trusted his left eye and ran towards where he knew the weapon would be thrown to and grabbed the scroll off his back to do just what his left eye had shown him.

Mizuki smiling insanely screamed out "NOW DIE!" before letting lose the fuma shuriken intending on hitting Iruka and killing him in one shot. But before the shuriken could hit Iruka Naruto appeared before him, kneeling on the ground, with the scroll out in front vertical to the ground and successfully blocked the weapon, making it fly off course.

"WHAT?" Mizuki shouted out surprised to see the blonde not only protecting Iruka, but also somehow deflecting his weapon.

"How did you..." Mizuki started only to stop with a gasp of surprise when Naruto looked back up at him.

Instead of the normal sky blue eyes he expected to see, he saw something different. Naruto's right seemed to grow a darker shade of blue and become slitted like a cat or fox, while his left eye was completely white, save for a strange symbol in the center. The symbol had a winged snake like creature wrapped in a circle seemingly eating it's own tail, and in the center a triangle pointing down being overlapped by a triangle pointing up.

Growling and barring his enlarged canines Naruto screamed out **"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING IRUKA-SENSEI" **and with that scream a dark purplish red aura burst into life around him, lightning flowed around his body as he let his anger and rage take control of him.

Shaking off his daze, Mizuki snarled back at the boy and said "YEAH WE'LL SEE."

From behind Naruto, Iruka finally looked up to see the back of Naruto and gasped at the power he felt being released from his student.

'Could this be the Kyuubi' Iruka thought to himself frightened of the possibility, but quickly threw that notion out once he saw that Naruto seemed to be in complete control. Shaking his head Iruka thought 'What ever this is it's different then the any chakra I've ever felt.'

Still growling at Mizuki, Naruto saw a new set of images flashed through his left eye. Seeing what the outcome would be Naruto smiled and said to himself "That's not a bad idea" before holding hands out in front of him in a cross like manner curiously the lighting that was coursing through his body earlier seemed to anchor it self to his hand signal and then he screamed out "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

After saying that thousands of Naruto's popped into existence everyone of them all staring angrily at Mizuki.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS _SENSEI" _Naruto said screaming the last sarcastically before every clone in the field charged Mizuki, intent on doing him harm.

All Mizuki could do was gawk at the scene before feeling the blows rain down upon him.

When the Naruto's finally stopped, Mizuki was badly beaten and laid bloody on the ground unable to move in the slightest.

Smiling in victory, Naruto released his jutsu and every clone disappeared with an audible pop.

Breathing deeply Naruto took control of the anger that was coursing through his veins and with it that strange power and chakra he unleashed went back into his body.

Iruka sat kneeling on the ground looking with wide eyes at Naruto.

Smiling his normal foxy smile Naruto turned to Iruka showing that his facial features had returned to normal, and both eyes returned to there normal sky blue color.

Laughing Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head and said "I guess I over did it."

Smiling to himself Iruka mumbled "Incredible" before falling onto the ground again.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw his sensei fall and quickly ran to see if he was okay. Grabbing him he gently pulled him over to a tree so that he was sitting straight up. Nervously Naruto asked him "Iruka-sensei are you okay, your not going to die are you."

Smiling Iruka rubbed that top of Naruto's head before saying "No, Naruto I should be fine after a little rest."

Hearing this Naruto smiled in relief, as Iruka continued "In fact Naruto close your eyes I have something I want to give you."

Blinking curiously, Naruto did as he was told and felt Iruka put something around his forehead.

"Okay Naruto you could open your eyes now" Iruka said cheerfully.

Doing so as fast as humanly possible, Naruto looked at Iruka only to see his headband was missing.

Smiling Iruka said proudly "Congratulations Naruto you pass."

Tears beginning to well up in Naruto's eyes. All Naruto could do was hug Iruka as hard as humanly possible while saying "Thank you" over and over again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unknown to the Naruto and Iruka two people who seemed really interested in the scene they were watching.

Looking at the scene a tall female smiled and said to herself "It's so touching isn't it."

While a huge bald man that was hunched over, happily clapped his hands and said "He's awaken, he's finally awaken Lust."

"Well not fully Gluttony, but it's a start" she replied back to him, while examining her nails.

Gluttony looked hungrily at the grey haired ninja that Naruto had just beaten and said hopefully "Lust can I eat him, please, pretty please."

"Not right now Gluttony, you don't want to be seen now do you" Lust replied while looking from her nails to the scene before them again "Besides he'll probably give you indigestion."

As soon as she finished a figure landed lightly behind them and from the shadow's out walked a duplicate of Naruto.

Grinning, the second Naruto walked over to the two and said smugly "Well would you look at that, one of your plans actually worked Lust."

Hearing that Lust sneered angrily, and said "What are you still doing in that form, your job is done you can change now."

"As you wish" the form of Naruto said sarcastically before a spark of lightning went off near the being's foot and the form of Naruto soon changed to the form of what seemed to be a teenage boy with wild green hair and a black headband that went around his forehead.

"That's better" said Lust as she went back to looking at the scene below.

"Yeah, Yeah" he said as he walked till he was right next to her.

Looking down at the scene, his face contorted in disgust at what he saw and said "Are you sure he's our brother, he not exactly what I expected."

"You saw his performance earlier Envy, there's no doubt" Lust replied to Envy's statement.

"Yeah but's that's not exactly Wrath incarnate down there" Envy said while pointing to Naruto who was laughing and hugging Iruka.

Lust smiled and laughed into her hand, confusing both Envy and Gluttony, she said more to herself then her companions "He does hide it well, I'll admit that."

Gluttony brought a finger up to his mouth, thinking over Lust's words, while Envy said gesturing towards Naruto "So how do we finish the process if your so smart, you old hag."

Sneering at the nickname, she lost her sneer as she shook her side from side to side and then smiling impishly at Envy said "We already turned the doorknob, now all we need to do is open the door."

"Really" Envy said as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

While all Gluttony did was rock back and forth on his feet and say "MMMMMM, Doorknobs are tasty, can I eat a doorknob Lust."

Smiling at Gluttony, Lust simply said "Later Gluttony right now we have more important business to take care of."

Looking disappointed Gluttony said "Awwwww but I'm so hungry."

Envy with her hands on his lips, started to laugh at Gluttony and then saying "When are you not hungry Gluttony?"

Gluttony's stomach at the moment growled demanding food, causing Envy to laugh insanely.

Sighing at the antics of her two siblings Lust simply shook her head and said "Let's go we don't want those ninjas finding us now do we."

After saying that Lust turned her back towards her two brothers and walked away from the scene, disappearing into the shadows.

Envy watched her leave before shrugging his shoulders and following after her.

As Gluttony stood in, now alone he turned once more towards the grey-hair traitor and salivated as he started to step towards him.

When a scream from Lust stopped him in his tracks "YOU CAN EAT HIM LATER GLUTTONY, NOW COME ON."

Turning towards where Lust and Envy went, Gluttony sighed and said "I'm coming Lust" and he to disappeared into the shadows.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End Chapter

(1) Shiki Fuujin- Dead Demon Imprisonment, technique used by the Yondaime to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto.

(2) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Technique, More advanced version of Bunshin, because it makes real clones.

**Important Read**

A big difference in the Naruto story is that if you noticed Naruto never learned about the Kyuubi in my story, only that there is a reason why everyone hates him.

Now before I go any further I just want to say this. In this story you will see NO alchemy and no alchemist, so no Ed or Al Elric or Roy Mustang or anybody to that nature. The only thing Full Metal Alchemist in this story is the Homunculi. And if you didn't get it from this chapter Naruto is going to be Wrath in the story, and before I get reviews saying that Pride is the one with the eye I'm basing the Homunculi off of the manga version and in that one Wrath has the eye and we haven't even seen Pride yet. Also the philosopher stone will have no part in this, so they were obviously created another way, and it has nothing to do with trying to bring someone back to life. Also for those of you who might not know what Lust, Gluttony, Envy and the symbol in Narut's eye looks like I'm going to be putting up pics sometime this week on my website.

So please leave a review, and tell me if you would like to see more of this story.

See yea next time

Sampson12187


	2. Building Rage

A Deadly Sin

Chapter 1- Building Rage

Disclaimer- I do not own either Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist

"Talking"

'Speaking'

* * *

Start Chapter

* * *

The sun light filtered through Naruto's window as he slept in his bed. Tossing and turning Naruto valiantly tried to hold on to sleep as long as he could. Finally giving up, he stopped on his right side, opening his eyes slowly the first thing he saw was a Konoha headband staring back at him. The cool metal surface reflecting the morning sun straight into his face.

Sitting up, Naruto gently picked up the headband inspecting it closely, when flashes of what happened the night before raced through his mind. As the scene from last night replayed over and over through Naruto's mind, and with it that same anger he felt at Mizuki last night was returning. Without Naruto even realizing it his breathing was becoming ragged again and his left eye started to glow white. But before it could proceed any further, Naruto quickly threw the headband across the room, stopping the flow of memories and the anger that came with it.

Getting his breathing back under control Naruto looked at the symbol of his village nervously. Once he got his feelings back to normal, he got off of the bed and walked towards the thrown headband. Bending over he hesitantly extended his right arm towards the object and nervously picked it up.

When nothing happened Naruto breathed a sigh of relief before tying it to his forehead and walking out of the room, after all he wanted to look his best today. The day he would officially become a Genin.

* * *

Across from Naruto's apartment, Envy stood watching the proceedings very closely.

Laughing to himself, Envy said after seeing the little show Naruto put on "If this keeps up, I might not even have to make an appearance."

Then shrugging his shoulders, Envy said to himself "But then again, where's the fun in that" before laughing insanely and jumping away from his spot on the roof and towards one of the many forest that surrounded Konoha.

* * *

Later in the day Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat in the classroom Iruka assigned them waiting for their Jounin sensei to come and pick them up.

The former sitting at his desk seething quietly to himself. Fist clenched and head down blocking his eyes from view his anger was only rising as the day went on. Add on to the fact the way his two new teammates were treating him, let's just say their lucky Naruto just didn't explode by now.

Naruto looked up at his two teammates that sat across the room from him, Sasuke was his usual brooding self, and Sakura, was almost as bad if not worst. When Naruto had tried to talk to her earlier, she treated him like a bug, a bug she wanted to squash that is.

Another spike of anger flew through Naruto, before he felt a stab of pain come from his palms. Calming down he opened his hands that were just clenched, to see little cuts caused by his nails.

Shaking his head, he began to think about the subject his mind was thinking about before he started to contemplate his teammates.

His mind began to wander to the events of last night and what Mizuki said to him. He said there was a reason the whole village hated him. No matter how much he racked his mind for a reason he couldn't figure it out. When he asked the Hokage about it, the Sandaime just waved it off saying something along the lines of how Mizuki was just trying to get to Naruto, and didn't really mean anything, but Naruto just didn't believe him. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the way he answered or his body movements, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being lied to.

The door to the classroom opened, breaking Naruto from his thoughts, and in walked who Naruto could only assume was to be their Jounin-sensei and surprisingly he looked positively ordinary. Other then the fact he wore a mask covering the bottom of his face and he wore his forehead protector covering his one eye, he wore the normal uniform for Jounin ninjas.

Walking to the center of the classroom, he looked over the three newly graduated genin lazily, then drawling out "Meet me on the roof" like it actually took an effort to say that much. And disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Leaving behind two confused students, and one that began to simmer in anger...again.

* * *

When the three students finally made it up to the roof, they saw their supposed Jounin-instructor sitting down and looking extremely bored.

Kakashi seeing the three waved them over and said "Now that everyone is here lets introduce ourselves."

The three genins looked at him confusedly, before Sakura asked out loud "Like how sensei?"

Sighing to himself he cradled his chin with his hands and drawled out "You know likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams those sort of things."

Sakura still looking confused asked "Why don't you go first sensei?"

Kakashi, still looking bored lazily said "Very well my name is Hakate Kakashi, I like some things, I dislike other things...well I've got hobbies and my dreams are none of your business."

After hearing his introduction both Sasuke and the still simmering Naruto stayed quiet while Sakura whispered "Well, we basically only learned his name" more to herself then anyone else.

Seeing nobody was going to volunteer, Kakashi decided to volunteer somebody and called out "Okay pinky you first."

Getting annoyed by the nickname, but let the matter drop and said "Well my name is Haruno Sakura, I like (she looks at Sasuke), my hobbies are (once again looks at Sasuke) and my dream is (this time giggles and looks at Sasuke.)

Kakashi seeing where her interest lied became frustrated and thought to himself 'Girls here ages are all the same' and then drawled out loud "And your dislikes"

"**INO-PIG**" screamed Sakura, without a moments thought, nearly giving Naruto, who was sitting next to her and not really paying attention, a heart attack.

"Ummmm okay, you next brooding boy." he said while pointing at Sasuke.

If Sasuke cared at all about what Kakashi called he didn't show it and said in a very monotone voice "Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things, and I dislike even more, hobbies are training and I have two dreams to resurrect my clan, and to kill a certain person."

Becoming frustrated again, Kakashi thought 'Well...he grew up predictably.' Before looking towards the last person in the group and calling out "Finally your turn blondie."

Naruto looking up at Kakashi tried to remain calm as he said "My name is Uzumaki Naruto not blondie...well I like ramen and training, I dislike" Naruto started only to pause as the memories of last night's event flashed threw his mind fueling his wrath again, then angrily continued "I hate traitors and being lied to, and my dream is to become to the next Hokage." finished Naruto.

Kakashi seeing that everyone was finished stood up and dusted imaginary dust off his uniform before saying "Okay, well you guys are all... interesting, and tomorrow you'll find out if you really Genins."

"But aren't we already Genins?" asked a confused looking Sakura.

"No...not really that was just to see if you have what it takes to be Genins, tomorrow is going to be the real exam and you guys are going to freak because you only have a 2/3 chance of passing."

Before any they could answer Kakashi quickly said "Meet me at training area 7 at 7 a.m. tomorrow morning for the real exam, and oh you don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up" and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**

* * *

**

The sun was just beginning to set when a **SMACK** rang out through the empty training field as a bloody fist once again made impact a with a stump.

Slowly retracting his fist from the dented stump, Naruto carefully inspected the hurt hand before another spike of anger flew through his body causing him to scream out "DAMN IT" and impacting the same fist again with the training log.

Ever since Naruto's new sensei had dismissed them, Naruto's been at this training field beating his hands against the same log trying to work off the anger that seemed to be a permeant fixture in his body since his fight with Mizuki the night before.

Once again retracting his fist from the log he flexed his hand, testing it out before a rustle of leaves from behind broke him of his concentration. He whirled around to find the person who was spying on him, only to find no one there.

Looking around widely, he shouted out "COME ON OUT I KNOW YOUR THERE!" Only to have no response.

Naruto was about to shout again, but stopped in shock at seeing his new teammate and crush Sakura step out of the bushes just behind him.

Staring stupidly at the pink haired girl, Naruto quickly regained his composure, and asked her "Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

Giggling at the expression on Naruto's face, Sakura said "Silly Naruto, I've been looking for you."

Still shocked, all Naruto could do was barely choke out the question "But why?"

Giggling again, Sakura ducked her head and started to nervously say "Well...we are on the same team now, so I was wondering if you wanted to come and get something to eat with me and then we can learn all about each other" looking up and smiling at her blonde haired teammate she then said "So how about it Naruto, want to join me."

Hearing her statement Naruto couldn't help but give his biggest smile as a happiness surged through him, only to have all that happiness turn to the now all to familiar feeling of rage as he thought to himself 'Wait a minute Sakura would never do anything with me, so that must mean...'

Snarling at what Naruto thought was an imposter, he reached into the holster at his side and pulled out a kunai and pointed it at the fake and angrily asked "Who are you?"

Looking oddly at Naruto, Sakura confusedly asked "Naruto what are you talking about? It's me Sakura."

Naruto hearing her answer, pulled his lips back forming an even more vicious snarl, his left eye beginning to glow an eerie white and said in a voice that was more a growl then anything else "Don't patronize me, I'm not stupid, now who the HELL ARE YOU."

Hearing the anger in his voice, Sakura smiled a cocky little smile and all the confusion instantly went away. Her posture changed from one of a nervous girl, to that held unlimited confidence.

Dropping her hands to her waist she mockingly said "Well boy I am surprised that you found me out that quickly" pausing for a moment she then continued "What gave me away, did I come on to you to strong."

Not relaxing in the least Naruto answered "Sakura would never go out of her way to invite me anywhere" then staring to grind his teeth in frustration, he said again "Now who the hell are you?"

Knowing that she was found out the person masquerading as Sakura shrugged her shoulders, before letting go of the transformation, causing a spark of lighting to form at the heel of her right foot before it made it's way up her body, changing her appearance where it went. When the transformation ended instead of the pink haired Sakura, there now stood a Green haired boy, that wore black fingerless gloves along with a black top that clung to his upper body and stopped just above his ribs, and wore what seemed to be some kind of miniskirt.

Seeing the transformation that just happened, all the anger and frustration that was pouring off of Naruto in waves instantly got cut off and was placed by only confusion. The kunai in his hand became slack and fell from his unmoving hand to the ground harmlessly. Paying no mind to the weapon, all Naruto could think about was how he felt no chakra involved with what just happened.

The person who was posing as Sakura seeing that there was no hint of recognition coming from the blonde-hair boy, mockingly brought up a hand to her heart, and said in an obvious fake tone "I'm hurt you don't recognize me little brother."

Becoming even more confused at being called little brother, all Naruto could do was stutter out questioningly "Lit...Little brother?"

Smirking at the still unmoving boy, the imposture walked by the stiff Naruto towards the log and inspected the damage done to it and said to Naruto without turning around "Yes little brother, but that's hardly important at the moment isn't it."

Naruto who was still just staring at the place where the mystery person was just standing only managed to question "It isn't."

Turning around all the person did was stare at Naruto's unmoving back before saying "No not really."

Not hearing a response this time from the catatonic boy, the unknown interloper continued from his previous statement "Poor, poor Naruto...so confused but I wonder is it because of what's happening now or what happened last night."

Hearing the mention of last night, Naruto whirled around to face the person and trembling asked "Who...who the hell are you?"

A small smile forming on the boy's face, he brought his left hand up to his chest, pointing at himself and said "Who am I? That's kind of complicated, but if you looking for a name you can call me Envy."

Not a second after finishing his statement the boy known now as Envy disappeared from the spot he stood. No poof of smoke, no hand signals he just disappeared from where he stood.

Naruto who was frantically looking around for the boy, was brought out of his search by a hand grabbing his shoulder, hard enough to not allow him to turn and face the person.

The now known as Envy leaned his head down until his mouth was right in line with Naruto's ear and said "You have questions, I have the answers."

When Naruto felt his shoulder become free, he turned around as quickly as he could only to find the space once again empty.

Looking up from the spot he saw Envy standing on one of the many branches that occupied one of the many trees with his arms crossed over his chest.

Envy from his spot on the tree looked down at the boy and said "If you do want those answers your going to have to follow me" and faster then Naruto could track turned around and sprinted into the forest leaping from branch to branch.

Naruto stood in the same spot for only a minute before he quickly ran into the forest doing his best to keep up with the speedy Envy.

* * *

Across the village in a cell, an impatient Mizuki paced frantically thinking to himself 'They should have been here by now, where could they be'. When he turned his head hearing a commotion from just outside of his field of vision and splatter of what looked like blood appear just in front of the bars to his cell.

When out of the shadows walked to figures. One voluptuous female, who was currently wiping what looked like blood off of her fingers on her right hand, and the other an overweight man, that was hunched over.

Mizuki quickly recognizing the two of them said "It's about time you two came do you have any idea how long I have been waiting."

The female of the two just examined the nails of the hand she just cleaned as she said nonchalantly "Sorry to keep you waiting, but we didn't exactly want to be seen now did we."

The fat one just went up the bars and started to stare at Mizuki hungrily, while a little drool dropped from his mouth onto the floor.

Looking at the hunched figure weirdly he turned to the female and said "Well what are you waiting for let me out."

Snapping the hand she was expecting into a fist, she looked up at Mizuki, smiling seductively and said "Sorry but there's been a change in plans."

Eyes widening, Mizuki just continued to stare at the girl before saying "A change in plans" and then repeating this time more forcefully "What do you mean a change in plans we had a deal."

Her smile turned from seductive to one full of malicious in a blink of an eye and answer "Yes that was the deal, but the fact is that you know to much about us, and must be dealt with."

The two's conversion was cut off when the fat man, who was now holding on the bars with both hands and grinning insanely, asked without taking his eyes off of Mizuki "Can I eat him now Lust, pretty please."

Still smiling at the now throughly frightened Mizuki she answered Gluttony "Yes you may, just try not to make to much noise."

As soon as Gluttony heard Lust's answer he opened his mouth wide and put one of the bars that went parallel to the ground into his mouth.

Mizuki back away in fear as he watched the bar that Gluttony had just put into his mouth slowly start to dissolve and be eaten by the overweight man, until he could go no farther, with his back up to the wall. All Mizuki could do was frighteningly watch as Gluttony repeated the process to the other bars making a makeshift door. Mizuki screamed as the oversized man charged at him and finished the job that Naruto started the night before.

* * *

End Chapter

Author Notes:

Before I go any further I have to address this one point. Some of the reviews I got asked if certain characters were going to show up in my fic. The answer is if that person isn't a homunculus NO. The homunculus will be the only people showing up in this fic from the Full Metal Alchemist universe. So no Scar or anybody to that nature.

Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, but I've been very busy with other things, and couldn't find that much time to seriously sit down and write for it.

Don't forget to review, and thanks to all of you who leave comments

Sampson12187


	3. The Bell Test

A Deadly Sin

Chapter 2- The Bell Test

Disclaimer- I do not own either Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Start Chapter

* * *

Walking to the training field the next morning, Naruto's mind was a buzz with all the things his supposed older brother told him, last night.

'If what he said was true,' Naruto thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the village, relying on instinct to guide him safely through the crowd of people, 'Does that mean I'm not human.'

* * *

(Start Flashback)

"That...that can't be" Naruto stuttered as he, stumbled backward, waving his hands as he if he was trying to ward off some great evil.

"But it is" Envy purred to the startled boy, advancing on him much like a cat advancing on their prey, "This village used you as a sacrifice to harbor something much greater, then when they decided that you could become unstable or a liability they decided to shun you, attack you, and hopefully dispose of you."

Confusion was clearly evident on Naruto's face as he continued to back up from the green-haired man, until eventually he backed up into the trunk of a tree, and had no where else to go. Still shaking his head no, trying to deny what Envy was telling him.

Now standing in front of the scared boy, Envy kneeled down until he was eye level with the boy. Putting his one hand on top of his hair, Envy stared right into the blue eyes of Naruto and said "Face it little brother, they used you and then wanted to throw you away."

Backing up, Envy smiled delightfully as he watched Naruto's emotions turn from confusion to anger right before his eyes. His insane smile widened as he saw Naruto's fist clench til they started to draw blood. His left eye starting glow white as that same symbol started to form, taking the place of his normal blue colored pupil, lightning starting to cascade down his limbs as he stood there shaking.

Naruto realizing he was letting his emotions get the better of him again, tried to calm himself down. Closing his eyes, he began taking deep breathes, he slowly began to turn back to normal, the lightning stopping and his eye turning back into a light blue.

Envy's insane smile, lessened when she saw that he was returning to normal, and instead started to sneer at the form of the boy. When he saw that Naruto was beginning to open his eyes again, he plastered the smile he had earlier on his face and slowly backed away from Naruto.

When Naruto finally felt he had everything under control, he looked back up at Envy.

Staring down at the boy, Envy said in a very teasing tone of voice "Well, well quite the temper you have there don't you."

Naruto, his head clearly embarrassed by his little outburst.

"But your doing it all wrong little brother" Envy said from across the opening.

Naruto looked up sharply at those words only to find nobody there.

When a hand dropped down on his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. Looking up, he saw the face of Envy standing right there, smiling at him.

Envy then moved to where he was standing in front of him again. Lifting a finger, he stood in a pose that looked like he was lecturing a student and said "All the rage your feeling, that wrath, that is your source of power, you should be embracing it not fighting it."

Looking confused again, all Naruto could say was "Huh" and scratch his head.

Huffing to himself in frustration, Envy ran an hand threw his hair and started over again saying, "Your doing everything in your, as of right now, very limited power, to fight off all the anger and rage you've been feeling. If you continue on this path then you'll wrath will take control of you and you'll be nothing more then a berserker attacking anyone that comes near you."

Turning around, Envy smiled at the crest fallen look that Naruto gave off, then making of show of sweeping his arms wide before bringing them close to his body in a mock hug, he continued "But if you were to embrace that anger, that wrath, they you would become something even greater, something much better then this filth you walk around with everyday."

"Greater" Naruto muttered to himself, seeming hypnotize by the word. That is before he shook his head, breaking himself out of his dream, and saying "The way you make it sound, your not human, and I wouldn't be either."

In a flash Envy was in front of the blond haired boy, inches away from his face, eye to eye with an insane smile on his face, and whispered "That's because we aren't."

(End Flashback)

* * *

'Not human' Naruto thought to himself, bringing up one of his hands and inspecting it. Kicking a pebble in front of him. Naruto turned his eyes from his hand, to the people walking around him and all the angry sneers they were giving him.

A spike of anger went through Naruto's body, and instead of trying to control just sighed into defeat, and continued onto the practice field his new sensei said to meet at.

* * *

Walking to the bridge, that was near the training field. Naruto saw both Sasuke and Sakura already there, waiting for Kakashi to show.

Walking up to the bridge where he was basically, ignored by both of his so called teammates, looking down at the water of the bridge. He just stood there and waited for the late Jounin to show.

After another grueling two hours of waiting, Kakashi finally showed, transporting via a puff of smoke and standing there like nothing was wrong. His only showing eye, closed and smiling in obvious amusement.

Accompanied by his late arrival was the screaming of the only female of the team, "YOUR LATE!!!!"

Still smiling in amusement from behind his mask, Kakashi drawled out, "Well you see I was walking down the street picking flowers, when a bee flew out of one of the flowers and stung me. It was soon after that the sting started to swell and at this point I obviously went the hospital. It actually turns out that I'm allergic to bee stings, and after they were able to fix me up, I started to walk out. But while I was walking out, I saw an old friend that I haven't spoken to in forever and we got to talking. As soon as we left the hospital, laughing and talking along the way, a piano fell from the heavens and landed right on my dear friend. Well as you imagine I couldn't just leave him there, so after I lifted the piano off of him, I picked him up and took him back into the hospital, after finding out that everything was okay, I proceeded to come here as fast as I could, while still maintaining my very cool and laid back attitude."

In response his three students could do nothing but stare stupidly at him, their mouths hanging open, and sweat drop traveling down each of their heads.

Still smiling happily, Kakashi after his students failed to speak for several seconds started again saying, "Well then if there no other questions let's begin" clapping his hands together near the end.

Pointing to his belt and the two bells that hung from it, he continued "Now then if you would look to my stylish belt, you will see two bells hanging from it."

The students seeing the bells nodded there heads in understanding, seeing this Kakashi then said, "Your goal is to get the bells that hang from that oh so stylish belt, the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to those logs over there, and be forced to watch his or her teammates eat the two lunches," then shrugging his shoulder and adding as an after thought said "oh yeah, and the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy."

Seeing the surprised, look on all of their faces, Kakashi's smile widened and reaching into his vest he pulled out an alarm clock dropping it down on a near by stump, "Okay then, you have till noon to get a bell," hitting the button to start the clock, he looked over to his team, only to see that no one made a move, scratching his head, he said in a very bored tone of voice "um...Begin."

Coming out of there stupor the three genins moved so fast they left a cloud of smoke behind.

Coughing and waving his hands in front of his face warding off the smoke in front of his face. Once the smoke faded, Kakashi saw the all three of them were gone and most likely hiding.

Nodding his head, Kakashi turned around only to be surprised to see the form of Naruto, standing there proudly and looking down at him.

Kakashi's happiness plummeted after seeing the blond standing there, and bringing his hand up to his chin in a classic thinking pose, then pointing over to him, said "Aren't you supposed to be hiding."

Naruto, who was wearing his normal fox like smile, said energetically while pointing at him, "If I'm gonna get a bell, I'm gonna have to attack you sooner or later," then pulling out a kunai from his pouch, he started running at Kakashi, and screamed out "AND I DECIDED ON SOONER!!"

"Well then" Kakashi started, scratching his head "If you set on this course, then I'll just have to properly instruct you, Lesson 1: Taijutsu."

Right after saying it, he reached into his pouch, causing Naruto to stop in his tracks, and pulled out his favorite X-rated book.

"What are you doing?" Naruto drawled after seeing the spectacle.

"Reading obviously" Kakashi stated still reading his favorite book.

Naruto, who started to grind his teeth and clench his hands, ground out, "Buy why?"

Kakashi still standing there nonchalantly, shrugged his shoulders and said "Because I can't wait to see what happens next, of course."

"Your not even taking me seriously" Naruto growled out, his anger still rising.

"Well of course not" the now giggling Kakashi muttered.

When he felt his anger spike again, he reflexively tried to control it and push it back down, but right at the moment he recalled what Envy said to him the other day.

'Okay then," Naruto thought to himself 'Embrace the anger.'

Taking a deep calming breath, he straightened his back and let go all of his restraint. All the anger he felt and was subjected to, he let out in one deafening roar that sounded more animalistic then human.

Lighting coursed through his body, before a red aura surrounded him entirely and began expanding. Where ever it touched the ground splintered and shook, causing pebbles to be lifted into the air until they eventually dissolved into nothing because of the aura he was causing.

Naruto, who up into this point had his head down, lifted his head showing his now glowing left eye, which in the center was not a normal pupil but a design that looked like a dragon eating his own tail.

Kakashi now had his undivided attention upon the newly graduated genin, book forgotten and laying loose in his grip, frantically thought to himself, 'Could the seal be breaking, wait no at least not yet, I've got to stop this before it gets out of hand.'

Naruto's two teammates that were hiding and staring stupidly at the sight of the dead last causing such a spectacle couldn't move, frozen by the force of the power Naruto was radiating.

Naruto now staring at Kakashi with nothing but contempt, growled out in a voice full of hate and loathing, "You better get ready Kakashi, cause I'm gonna turn you into dust."

Then in a flash, Naruto disappeared from his spot and reappeared just in front of Kakashi, his face in a sneer showing off his elongated canines and fist raised high, ready to strike. But by the time his fist came down upon the form of his teacher, he had already used Kawarimi(1), switching him with a near by log, causing Naruto's fist to hit and break the log in half scattering the debris in every direction.

Naruto instead of looking around for his sensei, smirked to himself and turned around, coming face to face with a surprised Kakashi. Rearing his fist back again, he struck.

Kakashi this time didn't have time to use of his many techniques and could bring arms up, blocking the enraged Naruto's attack, causing him to skid back, stopping by a near by lake at least 10 feet from where Naruto had attacked him.

Naruto now wearing a haughty smile, started to walk towards the still form of Kakashi, "What's wrong Kakashi," Naruto started "I thought you were going to teach me all about Taijutsu."

Taking slow stops towards his sensei, Naruto's left starting analyzing the situation and showed it's user every possible move Kakashi could make at this point, and several ways to counter each situation.

"Like I said Kakashi," Naruto started, his right eye now completely red, "I'm gonna turn you into dust" complementing his statement with a flare of his aura causing it to expand again.

Kakashi, now taking his student seriously, said "Okay Naruto, that's enough, you need a time out."

Disappearing from his spot, much faster then before, this time when Naruto turned around to greet him, Kakashi was already there throwing a fist and hitting him right in the stomach lifting him off of the ground and into the air. Kakashi this time appearing above the still floating Naruto, kicking him just under the chin making fly towards the lake, where he hit the ground just before it, bounced then landed in. Extinguishing his aura as soon as he hit the water and knocking him unconscious in the process.

Seeing the now floating form of Naruto, Kakashi sighed to himself, before once again dawning his nonchalant attitude. Throwing his hands into his pockets, Kakashi said towards the knocked out Naruto, "Your much to cocky boy, even if you do have some kind of bloodline ability or whatever that eye of yours was, your still nothing but a genin and I'm a jounin, I'm way above you in terms of skill."

Sighing to himself, he waded into the water and put Naruto back on land, just in case he accidently drowned.

Once he was sure that Naruto was safe, he turned back around took out his book again and started to wonder through the clearing, laughing and giggling along the way.

* * *

"Damn" Envy muttered to himself, after seeing Kakashi knock his little sibling out. "And he was so close to fully awakening that time to."

"At least it's progress" a sensuous female voice said from behind Envy. At not second later the form of Lust, expecting her nails that were hidden underneath the green gloves she wore, came out of the shadow's followed closely by Gluttony.

"I guess" Envy said, shrugging his shoulders "I just hoped by now that he would have shed his pathetic humanity and joined us."

At this point Envy looked over his shoulder at the other two homunculi, and said "I take it that you dealt with that pawn."

Lust not lifting her eyes from her nails, distractedly said "Yeah he won't be giving us any problems."

"I ate him" Gluttony proudly proclaimed from where he stood beside Lust, while rubbing his stomach, "He was tasty."

Envy stared at Gluttony, eyebrow raised and sarcastically said "Good for you."

The tone of his voice was completely lost on Gluttony, who nodded his head in agreement. Causing Lust to palm her face and sigh in embarrassment and Envy to chuckle to himself, before he looked back towards the field to keep on eye on his new 'little brother.'

* * *

When Naruto finally started to come to from his forced nap, the first thing he saw was very confusing. For when his eyes finally came into focus he saw Sakura tied to the middle log, struggling with her ropes. Looking to her other side, he saw Sasuke sitting on the ground his back against the last log, looking at the ground, and in front of the group, Kakashi sat on a rock reading his book and occasionally giggling to himself.

Naruto shifted himself to get more comfortable and in the process brought everyone's attention straight to him.

Looking at the three, Naruto saw an array of emotions, in Sasuke for some reason he felt raw hate coming out of him in waves, bringing nothing but confusion to him. Sakura, who like Sasuke brought him nothing but confusion, was radiating fear and trying desperately not to look his way, and Kakashi. Well Kakashi was his normal happy self and after seeing that he was awake brought his attention right back into his book.

Placing a bookmark to mark his spot, Kakashi closed his book and then reluctantly put it away. Once the book was safely put back into it's pouch, he stood up and surveyed the group of genin with an appraising eye, before just coming out and saying, "Okay I'm not gonna mince my words and just come out and say it," after hearing this all three genin brought their attention straight to Kakashi, who then began again "Not only did you guys fail my test, but you should all quit being ninjas, as of right now."

This caused the expected reaction out of both Sakura and Naruto, which was of course to start screaming both denials and threats at there sensei. But of course level head Sasuke, had a much more controlled response and that was to run straight at Kakashi kunai drawn, trying to do harm to the man that dared talk down to him. Of course, you have to remember, that not a half hour ago, the same man that Sasuke was charging head on had him buried into the ground from the neck down. So the outcome was very predictable, with Sasuke face first into the ground and Kakashi kneeling on top of him.

Kakashi, still looking bored, sighed to himself before drawling out, "You see this is exactly what I'm talking about" then looked over the genin again before continuing "I bet you three don't even have a clue on what the true purpose of this little test of mine is do you."

Seeing the three confused faces that showed up, Kakashi once began to mumble to himself, about the injustice of the possibility of him teaching such pigheaded youth and then said out loud in a booming voice, "The purpose of this test is TEAMWORK!"

Sakura blinked rapidly at that and in questioning tone of voice muttered out "Teamwork, but how could that be when there were three of us and only two bells..." trailing off at the end, before her eyes widened in realization.

Kakashi, happy that someone finally began to understand, nodded his head towards her and said "Well it looks like at least one of you aren't completely stupid."

Kakashi, after seeing that still Naruto or Sasuke didn't get it, said "The bells were meant to pit you against each other, but the goal was to put everything behind you and work as one cohesive unit."

"Sadly all three of you, failed miserably at that" Kakashi continued before looking towards the form of Naruto, "You Naruto not only attacked by yourself, but then let your anger get the better of you and caused yourself to lose any sort of plan you could have had."

Looking of towards the tied up Sakura, he said "You could have helped Naruto, who was right in front of you, but instead went searching for Sasuke."

Then bringing his attention to Sasuke, still under him, he pushed his head a little more into the ground before growling out, "But you, you're the worst, not only did you attack on your own like Naruto, but while doing it put down your other teammates, going so far to state that they were nothing but hindrances to you. Your supposed to be a genius don't make me laugh."

Sighing to himself once again, Kakashi once again brought his laid back attitude to the front and let Sasuke up again, and sent him back over by his two teammates.

Kakashi, after they the team was together again, started again saying "Look I'll give you three another chance so pick up your lunches and eat, then afterwards we'll begin the test again" looking over his students to make sure they understood his orders, he then turned and started to walk away, but before getting to far stopped and turned towards them again and said, "Oh yeah don't feed Sakura, she was the only one of you three that didn't even attack me, therefore gets no lunch, remember I make the rules you three follow them" and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

After he left both Sasuke and Naruto grabbed there food and Sasuke began to slowly eat it. Naruto just sort of starred at his food, not really hungry and his thoughts whirled around the what happened earlier, the power surge he felt, to what he saw thanks to his eye in that form, but most of all he couldn't help but think of how to get it back.

When the sound of Sakura's stomach sounded through the area both knocking Naruto out of his thoughts and bringing his attention to the now blushing pink haired girl.

Sakura, clearly embarrassed, looked towards the ground and nervously said "Um..excuse me."

Naruto looked back down at his uneaten food and the obviously hungry Sakura, before shoving it right under her face and saying, "Here eat mine, I'm not really hungry."

Sakura now looking at the food, looked back towards Naruto and said "I couldn't, you should it, besides didn't you here what Kakashi said."

Turning his head so that he was staring at the pink haired girl, Naruto happily chirped "Oh come on Sakura, you know me, I don't think there's a rule I haven't broken, so just eat up" his normal smile on his face now, he said "Besides where a team, and if you don't eat, you won't be at your best."

Sasuke listening in on there conversion, sighed to himself before pushing his food towards the only female member of their group, and said emotionlessly "No eat mine," then addressing Naruto said, Your probably weaken by whatever you did earlier and it would be better for you to eat."

Sakura who looked like she was about to cry, struggled for a minute before she remembered the fact that she was tied to log, causing her to become depressed again and hang her head in defeat.

Sasuke sighing to himself, grit his teeth in frustration before standing up and making Sakura look him in the face. Once getting her attention he growled out at her "You will tell no one of this, understood."

Seeing her nod, he bent over picked up the lunch and said through grinding teeth, "Open up."

Sakura, stopping herself from squealing in happiness at her Sasuke feeding her food, just opened her mouth and excepted the food he was offering.

As soon as the food hit her mouth, the clouds over head became overcast, and an enraged Kakashi appearing via a puff of smoke. His one showing eye, wide in anger he angrily called out, "HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE RULES I SET," going threw a set of hand signals lighting started to form in the clouds, "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Sakura, and Naruto now visibly shaking, and Sasuke standing getting ready to fight, Kakashi continued "YOU'VE ALL passed" he said the last in his normal tone of voice and quite happily.

Causing all three of his students to sweat drop and looked confused at the grey haired man.

Kakashi, seeing that they weren't going to say anything, continued from where he left off, "Congratulations, you're the first group I've had that didn't blindly follow my rules like little puppets."

Naruto, finally breaking out of his stupor, asked "Wait a minute are you saying we passed because we broke your rule."

Kakashi, obviously smiling underneath his mask, nodded his head in the affirmative and said, "Yes, when you put your teammate above the test, you passed, so like I said before Congratulations."

The three genin celebrated in their own way, all to the amusement of their sensei.

Kakashi, smiling at the antics of his new team, called out "Hey why don't you guys cut down Sakura and I'll treat you to some food." Then turned and started to leave the field.

Naruto, as soon as he heard about food, quickly ran over to Sakura cut her down and then ran after Kakashi screaming about Ramen, and not far behind him was Sasuke and the now free Sakura, and thus the beginning of team 7.

* * *

From the shadow's the three homuncli sat and watched the antics of the four people in front of them.

Envy who was standing out in front, leaning against a nearby tree smiled and said in a cutesy voice "Ah, how cute, it almost makes me want to throw up" a sneer accompanying the last of her statement, and voice full of disgust.

Looking over his shoulder at Lust he asked, "Hey how much longer is this supposed to take anyways."

Lust, not looking up from her nails and looking incredibly bored, answered "It happens when it happens Envy, there really is no timetable for this sort of thing, you just have to have some patience."

"Patience is not one of my strong points" Envy muttered before he trailed after the retreating form of Naruto with his eyes, "Maybe it will speed up the process if I talked to him some more."

Lust snapped her fist closed loudly, getting Envy's attention and then said "No, you can not evoke him anymore then you all ready have, he must choose to join us by himself, not because of your actions."

"What does it matter why he joins us, just so he does," Envy said then started chuckling, "By the time I'm done with him, all he'll know is hate."

Lust now looking quite annoyed, called out "That was not a request Envy, but an order."

"An order" Envy muttered to himself, before turning around fully and facing both Lust and Gluttony, "Then that bastard's finally popped up again, huh."

Lust still looking annoyed, said warning her brother, "You should be careful how you talk Envy, if t That Bastard, as you said finds out who you talk, there could be dire..."

"Consequences," Envy interrupted and finished for Lust, "Yes, yes I know."

"I don't think you do" Lust said, before continuing "Where are so close to achieving are goal, if you do something to jeopardize that Envy..." Lust trailed off, for a few seconds, everything was quiet with Lust and Envy staring at each other.

Envy broke the quiet with a huff of indignation, and huffed out "After all this time, you dare question my loyalty, just because I don't act like a dog, Lust doesn't mean I'm not with you."

Lust, shoulders not slumped, relented and quietly said, "I know Envy, it's just with our plans so close to fruition after all the time we've waited..." she trailed off again.

"Yeah I know," Envy answered, an insane glint coming to his eyes "I can feel tingle through my body all the time, to think we are so close" he picked his hand up to it was up to his face and was staring at it, he slowly made it into a fist and said "It makes my blood boil."

The three of them were quiet, Gluttony the whole time doing nothing but staring at Lust and Envy alternately.

"By the way" Envy started, breaking the silence, "What are we going to do about _him_."

Lust, starting to examine her nails again, said "Plans have already been made in the case of his interference."

Envy looking quite pleased, happily purred, "Good, cause you know, he's going to show up sooner or later."

Lust, nodding her head in agreement, added "Yes, it would be just like him to show up, in a crucial moment."

Afterwards they fell into another silence, this one lasting longer, that is until Gluttony's stomach made it's presence known, sounding through out the forest.

Starting to rub his stomach, Gluttony happily called out "Stomach's hungry again."

Lust merely sighed to herself, but Envy took a more hands on approach, walked up to Gluttony and smack the top of his head, before frustrating saying "Gluttony, can you think of anything besides food, at least in front of me."

Gluttony, in response, brought his finger up to his mouth, looking very thoughtful. That is until drool started to run done his chin and whispered out almost reverently "Food."

The yell Envy emitted in frustration was so loud that everyone in the village that day, could clearly hear the anguish he felt.

* * *

End Chapter

(1) Kawarimi- Body Replacement Technique - This technique allows the user to switch places with a nearby object.

This chapter has yet to be proofread, so if you see any errors please tell me in a review.

Thank you to everyone who reviews

Sampson12187


End file.
